Rancoeur
by BlueTimes
Summary: Les chevaliers et les spectres reviennent à la vie. Une paix semble s'installer, mais de mystérieuses disparitions vont venir envenimer les choses. Hadès et Athéna vont-ils réussir à démasquer leur ennemi commun ? Et réussiront-ils l'exploit de s'allier après des années de guerres ? La réponse n'est peut-être pas aussi loin qu'on le croit.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je publie ma première fic' à plusieurs chapitres. Ça fait un moment que cette idée trotte dans ma tête, et étant donné que j'ai le temps nécessaire à son écriture, je peux l'écrire. (Eh oui, logique ! ^^)

Il y aura plusieurs couples, notamment les célèbres Camus/Milo et Kanon/Rhadamanthe ! Et d'autres, peut-être moins connus mais que j'aime tout autant. Mais comme ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, je ne vais pas énoncer ma liste de couples !

Si vous aimez ce premier chapitre, vous pouvez laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! Comme ça je pourrai savoir si je peux continuer ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Cela avait commencé comme une matinée normale au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le soleil avait commencé à briller tôt sur les montagnes, réveillant la ruche qu'était le Sanctuaire. Les cinq chevaliers divins étaient les derniers protecteurs de la déesse, tandis que les chevaliers d'Argent s'occupaient des apprentis. Les Ors n'étaient pas encore revenus.

Ce matin là, Athéna convoqua les sept chevaliers, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyôga, Marine et Shaina, ainsi que l'apprenti Bélier, Kiki.. D'un sourire bienveillant, la déesse Athéna, tout juste revenue de l'Olympe, laissa place à Saori Kido pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Mes chers chevaliers, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Zeus, après s'être assuré que Hadès et moi-même cesserions nos guerres, a accordé à nos quatorze chevaliers décédés une seconde vie. Nos douze chevaliers d'Or, bien entendu, mais également notre grand pope Shion et notre second Gémeaux, Kanon.

La réincarnation se tut un instant, observant les réactions de ses chevaliers. Ikki, Shaina et Shiryu souriaient, Seiya, Shun et Hyôga retenaient mal leurs cris de joies, tandis que, sans son masque, Marine pleurait de bonheur. Kiki, quant à lui, s'était carrément jeté sur Saori qui souriait d'un air bienveillant en enlaçant l'adolescent, heureux de retrouver son cher maître Mû.

-Je suis aussi ravie que vous chevaliers. Nos camarades devraient réapparaître dans leurs temples respectifs cette semaine, je ne sais exactement quand. Cependant, reprit plus durement la jeune japonaise, je dois vous avertir : Hadès retrouvera également son armée au complet.

-Mais Athéna ! S'exclama Ikki. Si les spectres reviennent aussi, les guerres continueront !

-Non Ikki. Nous avons décidé, avec Hadès, d'envoyer des émissaires dans nos deux sanctuaires. Un chevalier ira aux Enfers, tandis qu'un spectre viendra au Sanctuaire. Nous essayerons d'alterner les chevaliers jusqu'à ce que les liens entre les chevaliers et les spectres soient plus stables.

-Très bien Athéna.

-Bien. Mais nous verrons cela quand nous aurons récupéré tout le monde. En attendant, faites comme d'habitude, reconstruisez, entraînez les apprentis, et attendons, puisque nous ne pouvons faire que cela.

Ils approuvèrent de la tête. Shaina alla réconforter Marine, Shiryu partit partager la joie du jeune Kiki, tandis que Shun, Ikki, Seiya et Hyôga partaient en riant vers les arènes. Tous avaient hâte de retrouver leurs aînés, enfin en paix après ces guerres incessantes.

Enfers.

Hadès avait obtenu de Zeus la réincarnation prématurée de ses trois juges et Pandore. Il fallait bien remettre en ordre les Enfers et renvoyer tout le petit monde qui s'était accumulé aux rives de l'Achéron. Et après les temps de troubles qu'avaient vécu les lieux, il y en avait.

C'est donc le jour où tout était rentré dans l'ordre que Hadès s'était décidé à annoncer à Pandore et aux juges le retour du reste de l'armée.

-Mais je ne sais pas exactement quand reviendront nos soldats. Zeus m'a cependant affirmé que pour la fin de la semaine tous seraient de retour. Comme les chevaliers d'Athéna qui se retrouveront tous au Sanctuaire d'ici la fin de cette semaine.

-Seigneur Hadès, osa Rhadamanthe, si les chevaliers reviennent également à la vie, les guerres ne risquent-elles pas de reprendre ?

-J'ai conclu un marché avec Athéna. Chaque semaine, un spectre sera envoyé sur Terre, et vice-versa. Nous devrons donc accueillir du mieux possible leur émissaire. Je tiens à ce que nos deux sanctuaires s'entendent bien, et donc que vous vous excusiez des morts causées. Je ne veux plus avoir à reconstruire les Enfers tous les deux cents ans. Je crains que Thanatos et Hypnos n'aient pas apprécié de voir Elysion se faire envahir de chevaliers de bronzes...

Les juges et Pandore se permirent un léger sourire. Dire que les dieux jumeaux n'avaient pas apprécié était un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, même Hadès ne s'était pas risqué à Elysion pendant quelques jours.

Pandore s'approcha légèrement du trône du roi des Enfers.

-Seigneur Hadès, je propose d'aller dès maintenant sur Terre, au sanctuaire, pour montrer à Athéna que nous ne sommes pas malintentionnés. Bien entendu, j'irai moi-même.

-Excellente idée ma chère Pandore. Je te fais confiance. Pars quand tu le désires.

-Merci Seigneur.

Les trois juges s'inclinèrent lorsque Pandore passa devant eux, et entendirent les grandes portes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Dès que le silence fût revenu, Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe prirent congés d'Hadès. À peine sortis de la salle, Minos prit la parole.

-Moi, je vous propose de choisir dès maintenant qui ira au Sanctuaire quand Pandore rentrera. Cela sera fait au moins.

-J'irai, dit Rhadamanthe. Comme ça, j'irai directement présenter mes excuses à Kanon des Gémeaux, Mû du Bélier, Aiolia du Lion et Milo du Scorpion. Puisque le seigneur Hadès le demande, je le ferai.

-J'irai après toi, Rhadamanthe, s'empressa d'ajouter Eaque.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai en dernier.

Les trois juges sourirent d'un air entendu. Ils avaient toujours eu cette coordination d'esprit qui leur permettait de gagner beaucoup de temps en cas de guerre, chacun sachant exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Sur ces dernières paroles, chaque juge repartit en direction de son tribunal.

Dimension inconnue.

Une fine silhouette se dégagea d'une brume sombre, affichant un sourire franc et manipulateur. Elle se frotta les mains en riant machiavéliquement.

-Ces idiots vont payer. On ne me défie pas sans en payer les conséquences. Je vais nous venger, promit-elle en disparaissant dans une aura plus noire que la mort.

Reviews ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je sais que pour l'instant l'intrigue n'est pas encore bien posée mais cela ne va pas tarder. Je veux que tout soit bien mis en place avant de commencer véritablement l'histoire.

Merci à Leia26 pour sa review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :)

J'ai remarqué que les lignes pour séparer les différentes parties avaient sauté, désolée pour ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanctuaire, 2 jours plus tard.

Le soleil était à peine levé que tout le sanctuaire se précipitait au premier temple. Des cris s'élevaient jusqu'à se faire entendre au temple d'Athéna. La jeune fille arriva rapidement au temple du Bélier, fendant la foule pour arriver à la cause de ces cris.

Sur le seuil du temple reposaient deux jeunes hommes, l'un aux long cheveux couleur parme et lisses, l'autre à la chevelure en bataille vert amande. Ils paraissaient dormir paisiblement, vêtus pour l'un de son armure d'or et pour l'autre du surplis du Bélier. Mû et Shion.

Saori eût à peine le temps de s'agenouiller à côté des deux hommes qu'une tornade rousse se précipitait sur les deux hommes en criant.

-C'est Maître Mû ! Il est revenu !

-Oui Kiki, répondit doucement la jeune fille, et maintenant ils vont tous revenir. Seiya et Shiryu, puis-je vous demander d'emmener Shion et Mû dans les appartements de ce temple ? Je pense qu'ils vont avoir besoin de repos.

-Bien sûr Saori.

Les deux bronzes prirent le grand pope et son élève et les portèrent dans les appartements. Pendant ce temps là, d'immenses flashs dorés jaillirent des temples du Taureau, des Gémeaux, du Cancer, du Lion et de la Vierge. Athéna se releva et donna ses ordres.

-Shaina, va au temple du Taureau, Shun et Ikki, chez les Gémeaux, Shiryu, au Cancer, Marine au Lion, dit-elle en souriant à la jeune femme, et Seiya chez la Vierge. Kiki, tu peux attendre que Mû et Shion se réveillent si tu le souhaite.

Ils sourirent tous et partirent en courant vers les temples auxquels ils avaient été assignés. Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Saori entra dans la partie habitable du temple du Bélier suivie de Kiki, et posa ses mains sur les fronts de ses deux chevaliers. Elle déploya légèrement son cosmos, et une douce lumière dorée s'échappa de ses paumes. Une fois cela fait, elle sourit au jeune garçon etse dirigea vers le temple du Taureau où elle trouva l'Opiuchus en train de déplacer le Taureau dans ses quartiers. Elle remercia Shaina et fît la même chose qu'elle avait fait aux deux Béliers.

Athéna accomplit le même rituel pour les autres, puis remonta à son temple. La déesse avait à peine atteint le temple des Poissons qu'une aura sombre apparut soudainement dans son temple. Méfiante, la jeune fille arriva dans la salle du grand pope, où elle trouva Pandore, prêtresse des Enfers. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent longuement, puis Pandore prit la parole.

-Déesse Athéna, je suis envoyée par le Seigneur Hadès comme émissaire. J'ai pris la liberté de venir une fois que la moitié de vos Ors serait revenue.

-Merci Pandore. J'enverrai un de mes chevaliers chez mon oncle quand ils nous rejoindront... Ce qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder, termina Saori en sentant huit cosmos se précipiter au temple d'Athéna.

Cela ne manqua pas. Les chevaliers entrèrent dans la salle en envoyant la porte se faire fracasser contre les murs. Les cosmos étaient pour la plupart agressifs. Shaina et Marine avaient remis leurs masques, et tous avaient vêtus leurs armures.

-Du calme mes amis. Pandore vient en tant qu'émissaire. Excuse les Pandore.

La jeune sœur d'Hadès acquiesça, et se tourna vers Athéna.

-Nos spectres ressuscitent également, je suppose que vos chevaliers auront un accueil plus ou moins similaire aux Enfers.

À ce moment, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent une fois de plus, mais les nouveaux arrivants furent cachés par ceux déjà présent. Shion, Mû, Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia et Shaka apparurent entourés de leur cosmos doré. Les bronzes et les deux femmes s'écartèrent brusquement, leur laissant la voie libre. Les huit hommes s'agenouillèrent devant leur déesse qui les gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir en bonne santé chevaliers. Pardonnez vous, quels que soient vos différents, et profitez de votre seconde vie mes amis, dit-elle en affichant un doux sourire.

-Merci Déesse Athéna, clamèrent d'une seule voix les huit ors.

-Shion, voudrais-tu reprendre ta place de grand pope ? Le sanctuaire a besoin de ton expérience.

-Ce sera un véritable plaisir Déesse, sourit Shion.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer chevaliers, je crois que vous êtes attendus...

Mû comprit tout de suite et se tourna vers son élève qui attendait impatiemment l'autorisation pour se jeter dans les bras de son maître. L'adolescent se jeta effectivement sur son maître en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces et en pleurant presque. Mû enlaça Kiki, et sourit à Shion, qui vînt prendre les deux béliers dans ses bras.

D'un autre côté, Marine s'était jetée sur Aiolia, et le lion embrassait tendrement la jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Lorsque l'air leur manqua, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent proches l'un de l'autre. Seiya alla rejoindre son maître et Aiolia, qu'il considérait comme son autre maître. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, leurs yeux trahissant toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

De leur côté, Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon discutaient joyeusement, les jumeaux heureux d'avoir été pardonnés de leurs fautes, et Aldébaran heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Deathmask, lui, attendait patiemment que les Béliers se séparent, puis s'approcha de Mû, qui lui sourit en retour. Le cancer attrapa la main du premier gardien, qui la serra dans la sienne.

Pendant ces retrouvailles, Saori avait engagé la conversation avec Pandore et les chevaliers qui voulaient bien écouter. Se portant volontaire, Ikki affirma à sa déesse qu'il partirait le lendemain matin, ce qui arracha un léger froncement de sourcil à Hyôga et Shun. Saori opina et partit avec Pandore vers les appartements du palais.

* * *

Ikki avait quitté la grande salle pour aller préparer ses affaires tranquillement. Hélas, -ou heureusement ? - il avait très vite été rejoint par Hyôga qui lui exprimait clairement son déplaisir à le voir partir.

-Ikki, tu m'avais promis de rester plus longtemps cette fois !

-Mais Hyôga, il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille ! On ne peut pas demander à Shun, et toi tu veux rester attendre Camus, Shiryu son maître et Seiya n'est pas encore totalement rétabli.

-...

-Tu vois ! Je ne serai pas long, promit le plus âgé en caressant tendrement les cheveux du blond. D'ailleurs, Athéna a dit qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un d'autre pour alterner. L'histoire d'une semaine tout au plus...

Hyôga haussa les épaules et aida Ikki à faire ses bagages. Shun entra lorsque les deux garçons bouclaient la valise.

-Ikki ! Tu pars encore !

-Allons Shun, dit-il avec le sourire qu'il réservait à son cadet, je pars en mission.

-Je sais Ikki... Mais quand même...

Ikki s'approcha légèrement de son frère et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-Tu sais bien que je vais vite revenir. Puis tu ne verras pas le temps passer, tout le monde va rentrer. Vous allez être bien occupés.

Le plus jeune bronze soupira et acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, puis se retourna avant de fermer la porte.

-Vous devriez profiter puisque Ikki ne sera pas là pendant un certain temps, dit-il d'un air complice avant de fermer la porte.

Le blond rougit immédiatement et jeta un regard perplexe au phénix. Ikki éclata de rire et enlaça Hyôga tendrement.

* * *

Enfers.

-Rhadamanthe !

-Je sais ! Dépêche toi Minos, on est en retard !

Les deux juges courraient à toute allure dans les couloirs du château. Eaque les attendait déjà dans la salle du trône où la moitié des spectres était apparue alors que les deux juges étaient encore à leurs tribunaux. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle où Eaque s'affairait déjà avec Violate et Kagaho, déjà éveillés, à ramener les autres spectres vers leurs appartements.

Rhadamanthe et Minos remercièrent les trois autres et commencèrent à ramener leurs spectres respectifs. À peine Rhadamanthe avait-il effleuré Valentine que celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et assura énergiquement à son maître qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Minos eu la même réaction avec Rune, bien que moins enjouée.

C'est ainsi que, lorsque Hadès entra dans la salle du trône, il trouva une partie de son armée discutant paisiblement.

-Vous n'avez eu aucun soucis ?

-Non, tout s'est très bien passé seigneur Hadès.

-Je vois. Rhadamanthe, Minos, Eaque, je vous laisse expliquer ce qu'il va se passer désormais.

-Bien.

Sur ces quelques paroles, Hadès reparti. Rune, Valentine, Kagaho et Violate se tournèrent vers les trois juges qui leurs expliquèrent la situation.

-Et Pandore est déjà au sanctuaire. On ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir un chevalier nous aussi. Espérons que cette fois ils ne démolirons pas tous les Enfers, termina Minos sur une légère touche d'humour.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais maintenant que presque tout est rentré dans l'ordre, faudrait peut-être reprendre nos postes.

Ses interlocuteurs sourirent intérieurement. Rhadamanthe ne changerait jamais. Les juges repartirent donc vers leurs tribunaux suivis de leurs adjoints.

* * *

à la prochaine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Je poste le troisième chapitre de Rancoeur aujourd'hui.

Merci à shiryudm, Sissi1789 et kalista pour leurs reviews :)

L'action débute [enfin] à partir de ce chapitre ! Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Depuis une semaine maintenant le sanctuaire retrouvait son effervescence d'avant les guerres saintes. Le lendemain du retour des six premiers Ors, les six suivants avaient suivis, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Et les retrouvailles avaient été toutes plus où moins touchantes, comme celle de Aiolia et Aiolos, où celle de Camus et Milo.

Les deux frères s'étaient regardé dans les yeux, avant qu'Aiolia, retrouvant enfin son grand frère après avoir passé toute son enfance à en vouloir à un traître qui n'en était pas un, ne se jette sur son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras, sous les rires de Marine qui avait assisté à la scène en première classe.

Milo, quant à lui, avait eu, pour premier réflexe, de monter au onzième temple à la vitesse de la lumière et de s'effondrer sur _son_ Camus qui avait accueilli le scorpion épuisé dans ses bras. L'amour que se portaient le huitième et le onzième gardien avait surpris tout le monde, leur liaison éclatant pour la première fois au grand jour.

Hyôga avait d'ailleurs fait une tête digne d'un poisson rouge (1) en voyant son mentor collé au chevalier du scorpion.

Shion, lui, n'avait pas eu à descendre jusqu'au septième temple, puisqu'il y avait élu résidence, attendant calmement son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux cents ans, à part bien sûr le bref instant qu'ils avaient partagés avant sa seconde mort.

Et tandis que tout ce petit monde se retrouvait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Saga avait présenté, presque en larmes, ses excuses à un Aiolos qui les avait acceptées avec un sourire bienveillant, « sans rancune » comme il l'avait dit. De même, Shura s'excusa auprès de son voisin qui avait pardonné aux deux chevaliers bien avant leurs excuses.

Quant au douzième chevalier d'or, et bien il était tout simplement allé saluer chacun de ses camarades avant de se diriger vers son jardin et de constater les dégâts survenus à ses chères roses.

* * *

Enfers.

De même que pour les chevaliers d'Athéna, la totalité des spectres d'Hadès était désormais au complet.

Ikki avait eu, comme l'avait prédit Pandore, un accueil plutôt agressif, étant arrivé au moment où là moitié des spectres manquait encore. Mais il s'était vite habitué à la vie aux Enfers et avait même crée des liens d'amitié avec quelques spectres.

Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été aux premières loges pour voir que les spectres d'Hadès n'étaient pas aussi insensibles qu'on pourrait le croire, étant donné qu'il avait assisté à plusieurs déclarations enflammées – euphémisme quand il revoyait les arbres du jardin brûlés par un Kagaho un peu trop émotif devant un certain Garuda – ou plus froides mais touchantes quand même – Rune avait tout simplement écrit à son supérieur avant de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque d'où Minos l'avait tiré.

Le phénix avait également remarqué l'empressement de Rhadamanthe à remplacer Pandore au Sanctuaire. Lui même avait été remplacé au bout d'une semaine par Aldébaran.

* * *

Tout se passa très bien pendant un mois. À Rhadamanthe avaient succédés Eaque, Minos, Sylphide et Violate, et à Aldébaran Deathmask, Aiolia, Hyôga et Shaina.

Hadès et Athéna, satisfait de cette entente spectres/chevaliers, avaient relié eux-aussi leurs liens, passant du stade « en guerre » au stade « tout va bien ». Hélas, ce court temps de paix ne dura pas.

* * *

Tout commença réellement quand Mû fut envoyé aux Enfers et Kagaho au Sanctuaire. Comme d'habitude, Mû aurait dû se trouver au niveau de l'Achéron où Charon l'aurait fait passer, et Kagaho en bas des marches du premier temple.

Ce jour là, Athéna fut avertie par Aldébaran du Taureau. Kagaho n'était toujours pas là. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je suppose qu'il arrivera dans la soirée. Toute fois, Aldébaran, s'il n'est pas là à vingt heures au plus tard prévient moi.

-Bien Athéna.

Le taureau était reparti à son temple, autant soucieux que Saori.

* * *

Aux Enfers, une autre personne était soucieuse. Charon, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre quelqu'un pour traverser le premier fleuve des Enfers, commençait sérieusement à douter de la venue du premier gardien. Il avertit mentalement le juge Minos, qui se chargea personnellement d'avertir Hadès.

-Je te le concède, c'est étrange. Et embêtant pour le passage des morts... Voilà ce que nous allons faire : tu vas envoyer Myu attendre le chevalier du Bélier sur les rives du fleuve. Charon reprendra donc ses traversées. Entendu ?

-Parfait.

Myu partir donc attendre son ancien ennemi.

* * *

Plus tard, même journée, Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-Comment ? Il n'est toujours pas là ?

-Non Altesse... Aldébaran l'attend devant le temple du Bélier mais aucun cosmos ne s'approche du sanctuaire, fit d'un air ennuyé le cancer.

-Je vais avertir Hadès. Reste ici Deathmask s'il te plait.

Le cancer s'inclina et attendit patiemment devant sa déesse. Celle-ci commença une conversation télépathique avec son oncle.

-Hadès ? Nous avons un léger problème.

-Eh bien figure toi Athéna que nous aussi.

-Permet moi de commencer. Ton spectre n'est toujours pas arrivé, j'aimerai des explications.

-Ah, s'exclama Hadès, mais tu te moques de moi ? C'est plutôt ton chevalier qui est en retard !

-Je te demande pardon ? Mû du Bélier ? _En retard_ ? Demanda la jeune fille qui considérait son premier protecteur comme un être très ponctuel.

-Eh bien oui, en retard. Quand à Kagaho, je l'ai senti se diriger vers le sanctuaire en début de matinée.

-Dois-je comprendre que mon chevalier n'est pas aux Enfers Hadès ?

-Et moi que mon spectre n'est pas dans ton sanctuaire ? Répliqua le dieu des Enfers d'une voix glaciale.

-Hadès, nous avions un marché. J'exige de savoir où est mon chevalier.

-Et moi de savoir où est mon spectre. Nous ne voudrions pas déclencher une guerre n'est-ce-pas ? Fit Hadès doucereusement.

-J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas une menace Hadès, déclara Athéna de sa voix la plus impassible.

-Tant que mon spectre n'est pas retrouvé, considère toi comme étant en guerre Athéna.

Et Hadès coupa net la communication, plus en colère que jamais. De son coté, Athéna se tournait vers Deathmask, le visage pâle, et l'air grave.

-Deathmask, prévient Shion. Je veux tous les chevaliers d'or au grand complet demain matin ici-même.

-Que se passe t-il Athéna ? Osa demander le quatrième gardien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Deathmask, mais considère nous comme étant en guerre, répondit Athéna en reprenant les termes d'Hadès.

-Et Mû ?! Cria le cancer.

-... Selon Hadès, Mû n'est pas arrivé aux Enfers. Je suis désolée Deathmask, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

Deathmask la regarda désemparé, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de la grande salle, laissant Athéna préparer cette future guerre et méditer sur la disparition de l'atlante.

* * *

Ailleurs.

-Aïe ma tête...

-T'es réveillé ?

-Kagaho ?

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait là ?

-Aucune idée. Pas de cosmos, continua le spectre du Bénou en voyant le bélier ouvrir la bouche.

-Merde...

-Bien résumé.

-Bonjour bonjour ! Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, s'exclama joyeusement une voix inconnue des deux jeunes hommes.

Mû et Kagaho se levèrent avec précipitation, mais il n'y avait que le son de la voix, aucun corps n'était présent avec eux.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous nous voulez ?

La voix rit, comme si l'étonnement commun au spectre et au chevalier l'amusait beaucoup. Elle finit par lâcher d'un ton dur.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que se venger serait si drôle et si douloureux à la fois.

* * *

(1) Vous savez, ce genre de tête : °0° et l'incapacité d'articuler. ^^

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
